Summer Festival
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Sekolah Fumizuki mengadakan festival musim panas. Apa sajakah yang akan terjadi? New Year Fic. Newbie Author at this fandom. HideyoshixYuuko XD. One shot! Yang Kepo, silahkan baca! R&R?


**Disclaimer : Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu isn't mine.**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, and friendship.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, Incest/Twincest XD, and friends.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito + Koyuki : Halo~ minna-san-tachi~

Kaito : Boku wa Kaito, yoroshiku! Aku adalah author baru di Fandom Bakatest, mohon bantuan dari para author senior~ Dan aku ditemani oleh asistenku…

Koyuki : Amano Koyuki desu~ yoroshiku~ *angel smile*

Kaito + Koyuki : Baiklah reader, tanpa banyak omong lagi… START! *dor… dor… dor…*

* * *

**Don't like? Paksain like! *plak* Hehe… Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Semburat oranye mulai tampak dari ufuk timur. Waktu tepat menunjukan pukul 05.30 A.M. Deringan jam weker memaksa gadis berambut _hazel_ itu terbangun dari dunia mimpinya. Dia mengucek-ngucek mata kirinya, lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, untuk mandi.

Seusai mandi, gadis itu langsung memakai seragam sekolahnya, tak lupa memakai dua buah jepit berwarna hitam untuk merapikan poninya. Gadis itu melangkah menuju ruang makan. Didapatinya seorang wanita wanita paruh baya bersurai _hazel_, sedang menaruh beberapa makanan di meja makan.

"Ara? Ohayou, Yuuko-chan," ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, kaa-san," balas gadis yang dipanggil Yuuko tadi.

Yuuko langsung duduk dan mengambil beberapa roti, lalu mengoleskan selai coklat di atasnya. Mata _emerald_nya mengamati dari setiap sisi ruangan itu. 'Dia 'kok tidak ada? Apa sudah berangkat 'ya?' batin gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Kaa-san, apa 'anak' itu sudah berangkat sekolah?" Yuuko bertanya sambil menggigit rotinya.

Ibunya menoleh ke anak perempuannya itu, "Ara? Tumben kamu bertanya soal Hideyoshi-kun. Dia sudah berangkat dari pagi, katanya ada urusan," jawab wanita berambut _hazel_ itu.

'Urusan apa?' batin Yuuka. 'Sudahlah. Toh bukan urusanku…'

Gadis itu langsung meminum susunya dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya, tentu saja ia sudah pamit pada orang tuanya.

* * *

Yuuko melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Mata _emerald_nya menyorot datar, sampai sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pundaknya.

"Ohayou, Yuuko…" ucap seorang gadis berambut biru kehitaman dengan nada datar.

"Ah, ohayou ketua," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis berambut biru kehitaman itu menatap datar gadis dihadapannya. Pandangannya beralih dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada apa, ketua?" tanya Yuuko heran.

"Ritsletingmu… terbuka…" ucapnya dengan wajah dan nada datar.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"SIAL! AKU LUPA!" dengan kecepatan _inhuman _Yuuko langsung menutup ritsletingnya dengan wajah merah.

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka, Kelas A. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua saling bercakap-cakap.

"Yuuko… kupikir aku… akan mengajak Yuuji untuk… pesta musim panas nanti malam."

* * *

**Yuuko POV**

* * *

"Yuuko… kupikir aku… akan mengajak Yuuji untuk… pesta musim panas nanti malam," ucap ketua sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan. Ketua kelasku ini, Kirishima Shouko, sangat menyukai Sakamoto Yuuji dari Kelas F. Yah, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ketua bisa menyukai orang dari Kelas F. Menurutku, anak-anak dari Kelas F itu kebanyakan bodoh. Termasuk adikku, Kinoshita Hideyoshi. Entah memang bodoh, atau apa, anak itu masuk ke Kelas F. Padahal, dulu anak itu tidak terlalu bodoh.

_Back to story_, aku dan ketua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas kami. Selama perjalanan ketua terus mengoceh tentang 'Pesta Musim Panas' nanti malam. Menurutku pesta itu biasa saja. Soalnya aku jarang mendapat pasangan saat acara dansanya, dan hanya menonton saja. Jujur, terkadang aku agak iri dengan ketua, kerena dia mempunyai seseorang yang disukai. Sedangkan aku… aku tidak punya.

"AWAS! AWAS!" aku melihat Yoshii Akihisa berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahku dan ketua.

_Reflex_, aku dan ketua langsung menghindar.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak bodoh itu 'sih?" ucapku sambil memperhatikan laki-laki berambut coklat muda yang berlari menjauh itu.

"ANEUE, MINGGIR!" aku mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku. Aku pun menengok, belum sempat melihat apa-apa, tubuhku sudah terhempas dengan keras.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menimpaku. Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan, dan kulihat adalah sepasang mata _emerald _yang menatapku. Tunggu… Rasanya aku kenal mata itu… HIDEYOSHI!

"A-apa yang kaulakukan!? Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" pekikku pada adiku, Kinoshita Hideyoshi, entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas.

"M-maaf, Aneue, tadi aku buru-buru," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah tanpa bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

Baiklah, posisi kami sekarang, aku dalam posisi terlentang di bawah, dan dia menindihku di atas (Kaito : Aktifkan 'Hentai Mind'!).

Hideyoshi masih menatapku dengan wajah memerah, entah kenapa membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia pun mulai bangun dari posisinya dan langsung meminta maaf, lalu kembali berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Yoshii Akihisa.

Aku masih duduk terpaku, sampai ketua membantuku berdiri.

"Yuuko, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hm, kurasa begitu…" ucapku pelan, entah kenapa jantungku masih berdebar cepat karena kejadian tadi.

"Yuuko… wajahmu merah. Kamu demam?" tanya ketua.

Aku langsung menggelengkat kepalaku dengan cepat, "A-aku tidak apa-apa 'kok ketua… sepertinya…"

Dia terdiam sesaat, kemudian hanya mengangguk pelan. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju kelas kami.

* * *

**Other Place. Hideyoshi POV**

* * *

Aku menengok ke kiri-kanan. Sial, tadi para siswa di kelasku ingin mengajakku ke pesta dansa, aku ini 'kan laki-laki. _Sigh_. Aku menghela nafas pendek. Setiap saat aku selalu begini. Maksudku, kapan mereka akan menganggapku sebagai laki-laki. Kuakui, wajahku cantik seperti perempuan, tapi aku tetap saja laki-laki.

Harusnya, jika mereka hanya menyukai tampangku, kenapa mereka tidak mengajak Aneue saja? Maksudku, aku dan dia kembar, berarti kami memiliki wajah yang sama 'kan? Yah, walaupun aku _**enggak**_ rela jika mereka mengajak Aneue. Kenapa? Um… hi-mi-tsu~

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menenangkan pikiranku di atap. Aku melangkah secara perlahan menuju atap. Sesampainya di atap, saat aku akan membuka pintu. Seseorang langsung menghentikan tanganku, Mutsurini.

Aku menatap pemuda berambut biru tua itu, dia meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir sambil mendesis, menandakan aku harus diam.

"Ada apa, Mutsurini?" tanyaku heran.

"Akihisa dan Himeji-san sedang berdua di dalam… Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan…" ujar Mutsurini dengan suara serak khasnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Mungkin Himeji-san akan mengajak Akihisa ke pesta dansa nanti malam, karena Shimada-san tidak masuk karena sakit. Dan entah karena apa, aku pun ikut menguping pembicaraan Akihisa dan Himeji-san.

"_Um… Akihisa-kun…"_

"_Nani ka, Himeji-san?"_

"_A-a-a-a-apa k-k-kau s-s-sudah p-p-p-punya p-p-pasangan untuk… nanti malam?"_

"_E-eh, a-aku belum punya. Doushite?"_

"_Ka-kalau boleh… maukah kau menjadi pasanganku?"_

Hening~

Aku mencerna kata-kata yang kudengarkan dari balik pintu… Himeji-san mengajak Akihisa! Aku menengok ke arah Mutsurini yang memegangi hidungnya. Pasti mikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku pun kembali menempelkan telingaku di pintu.

"_E-eh, um, Himeji-san apa kau serius?"_

"_A-aku tidak pernah seserius ini!"_

"_B-baiklah…"_

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Musurini yang sudah tepar dengan darah di mana-mana. Agar Akihisa tidak tahu kalau kami menguping, aku langsung menyeret Mutsurini ke tempat yang agak jauh.

* * *

Aku menatap Mutsurini yang masih tepar dengan (tidak) elitnya di hadapanku. Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu bangun dari keadaannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mutsurini?" tanyaku dengan nada agak khawatir.

"Ore wa daijoubu…" ucapnya datar sambil mengelap darah yang tersisa di hidungnya.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu menatapku, lalu bibirnya mengucapkan rangkaian kata, "Hideyoshi… jelaskan ini…" ujarnya sambil menunjukan sebuah kertas _polaroid _bergambar di hadanku.

Tunggu… K-kore wa! Fotoku dan Aneue tadi pagi, tepatnya saat aku menindihnya.

"Mutsurini, bagaimana kau…?"

"Ini mudah bagiku… Sekarang jelaskan…" ujarnya dengan suara seraknya.

"i-itu cuma kecelakaan!"

"Kece…lakaan?"

"…"

"…"

'_Croot!'_

Dan darah pun kembali keluar dari hidung Mutsurini. Aduh, anak ini pasti mikir yang enggak-enggak. Aku pun meninggalkan Mutsurini yang kembali tepar dengan (tidak) elitnya.

* * *

Kembali, kakiku melangkah menuju atap. Yah, aku tidak tahu kenapa, kakiku seperti memiliki otak sendiri. Sebelum membuka pintu, aku memastikan tidak ada orang di dalam… Kosong… Aku membuka pintu dan masuk(keluar) ke atap.

Aku langsung tiduran dalam posisi terlentang, menghadap langit. Tanganku merogoh saku celanaku, mengambil sebuah kertas _polaroid _bergambar. Aku menatap foto itu dengan tatapan datar. Hah, kalau Aneue tahu kalau kejadian tadi pagi difoto, dia pasti akan membunuhku. TIDAK! Walaupun tidak difoto, aku akan tetap dibunuh!

Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang. Himeji-san mengajak Akihisa 'ya. Hmm, aku iri. B-bukan maksudku aku ingin mengajak Akihisa! Aku masih normal! Aku hanya iri… karena tidak bisa mengajak seseorang yang ingin kuajak.

Kalian bertanya siapa? Dia-

'_Brak'_

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Masuk(keluar) sesosok gadis berambut _hazel_ dengan mata _emerald_. I-itu Aneue!

"Mattaku, dasar ketua! Kenapa dia menyuruhku mencoba baju yang akan dia gunakan?! Memangnya aku in-" Aneue menghentikan kalimatnya begitu menatapku yang sedang duduk dengan wajah kaget.

Oh tidak! Matilah aku! Dia menatapku kaget dengan wajah memerah. Ah, dia pasti marah!

1 Detik. Aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Aneue.

2 Detik. Aneue tersenyum, lebih tepatnya _devil smile_.

3 Detik. Dia meremas kedua tangannya.

4 Detik. Dia berjalan ke arahku, aku mundur.

5 Det-

"Hi-de-yo-shi~ A-k-u m-a-u b-i-c-a-r-a~"

"TIDAK!"

~_SKIP THIS BLODY SCENE PLEASE_~

"Jadi…"

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang masih sakit karena terkena tinjuan maut dari Aneue. "Aku dikejar para laki-laki di kelasku, mereka memintaku untuk jadi pasangan mereka…"

"Dasar yaoi."

"Aku tidak! Aku masih normal!" ucapku kesal.

"_Whatever you say_."

"Kau kenapa ke sini?"

"Ketua…" Aneue menjawab dengan nada kesal

"Ada apa dengan Kirishima-san?" tanyaku balik.

"Dia memintaku menjadi 'kelinci pencobaan'nya, dalam memilih baju yang akan dia pakai! Dan itu membuatku kesal…" ucapnya terdengar lirih di akhir.

Sou ka, Kirishima-san pasti akan mengajak Sakamoto, dan Sakamoto pasti akan menolaknya, lalu Kirishima-san akan menyetrumnya. Hah, pasangan 'ya…

"Oi! Kau kenapa melamun?" tanya Aneue

"Tidak, hanya saja aku… sedikit iri…"

"Pada?"

"Akihisa dan Sakamoto…"

Aneue memutar matanya, lalu mulutnya mengucapkan rangkaian kata, "Kenapa? Mereka tidak lebih pintar darimu, tidak lebih populer darimu, tidak lebih manis darimu?"

Aku menghela nafas pendek, lalu menjawab, "Mereka, dapat pergi dengan orang yang mereka sukai untuk nanti malam. Sedangkan aku… tidak dapat mengajak orang yang kusukai…"

* * *

**Yuuko POV**

* * *

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Hideyoshi tadi. Entah kenapa, ada sedikit rasa kecewa waktu mendengar ucapannya.

"Um, Aneue… apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak lebih manis darimu'? Apa menurutmu aku manis?" tanya Hideyoshi dengan wajah agak merah.

_Blush_. "K-kapan aku bilang begitu!?" elakku cepat.

"Tadi, kau bilang sendiri."

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"_Whatever you say_…" ucapnya santai.

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang entah kenapa terasa panas. Ya, tadi aku memang menyebutnya manis, karena… ya… Hideyoshi memang manis… Tapi aku tidak mungkin berkata begitu padanya. Mau taruh di mana mukaku nanti?

Keheningan panjang sempat terjadi di antara kami, tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan lagi. Aku yang terlalu malu untuk memulai percakapan dan Hideyoshi yang… entahlah. Dia terlihat seperti berpikir.

"Katakan…" ujarku saat menemukan suaraku. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tampang bingung. "Tadi kau bilang, 'tidak dapat mengajak orang yang kusukai'… Memang, siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

Dia terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaanku, wajahnya memerah, lebih merah dari yang tadi. Manik _emerald_nya menatap kedua _emerald_ku. Wajahku memanas karena tatapannya yang terlihat… berbeda dari biasanya.

"Apa kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada gugup.

Aku mengangguk pelan, mengisaratkan jawaban 'iya'. "Orang yang kusukai itu…" dia menghentikan kata-katanya, matanya menatapku dalam. Tanpa kusadari, wajahku dan wajahnya sudah sangat dekat, "Ki-"

'_Ceklek'_

"Yuuko apa kau ada di-" seorang gadis berambut biru kehitaman menghentikan kata-katanya begitu melihat kami.

"Maaf mengganggu…" ujarnya lalu menutup pintu lagi.

Aku dan Hideyoshi terdiam beberapa saat. "Siapa?" aku kembali bertanya pada Hideyoshi.

"T-tidak usah dipikirkan…" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di atap.

* * *

Aku terdiam sambil memainkan pensilku. Kembali terbayang di pikiranku, wajah Hideyoshi saat di atap tadi. Wajahku kembali memerah tanpa alasan, jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Padahal kelasku ini berAC, tapi kenapa di sini rasanya panas. Aku ini kenapa 'sih.

"Yuuko, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah 'loh," ujar Aiko yang sedang duduk di sebelahku.

"Eh, a-aku tidak apa-apa 'kok," ujarku gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya ketua yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Aiko. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ini, Yuuko terlihat aneh…" ujarnya sambil menunjukku.

"Oh, itu 'sih karena, tadi d-" aku langsung menutup mulut ketua dengan kedua tanganku. "Tidak ada apa-apa 'kok!" ujarku cepat sambil memberikan isyarat pada ketua agar tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Aiko menatapku heran, tapi akhirnya hanya berkata, "Baiklah kalau memang begitu…"

Aku menghela nafas lega, lalu menatap jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.23 P.M. Ini sudah waktunya pestanya dimulai. _Deg_. Aku merasakan tatapan mengancam datang dari dua temanku. Oh tidak, jangan bilang mereka akan…

"Yuuko, kau tidak bawa baju untuk pesta 'kan?" tanya Aiko, aku menggeleng takut-takut.

Mereka berdua saling bertukar _evil smirk_. "Kami akan meminjamkanmu… DAN MENDANDANIMU!"

"TIDAK!"

* * *

**Hideyoshi POV**

* * *

Aku menatap datar pada teman-temanku yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Hmm, tadi aku hampir saja mengatakannya pada Aneue.

'_Greet'_

Terdengar suara pintu tua yang digeser, menandakan ada yang masuk. Masuklah seorang gadis berambut _pink_ lembut ke dalam kelas kami. Aku menatap Akihisa yang menatap gadis itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Um, Akihisa-kun? A-apa aku terlihat aneh?" ujar gadis itu, Himeji-san.

Akihisa terbangun dari lamunannya, dia menggeleng cepat, "T-tidak 'kok! Terlihat manis malah…" ujarnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Sore jaa, ayo Akihisa-kun~" ujar Himeji-san dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Uh, hai! Hideyoshi aku duluan 'ya?"

"Ya…" jawabku datar.

Akihisa pun pergi bersama Himeji-san. Sekarang hanya ada beberapa orang yang tersisa di kelasku. Sakamoto dan Mutsurini sudah pergi dari tadi. Sakamoto katanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, dan Mutsurini untuk cuci mata.

Satu persatu orang-orang di kelasku sudah pergi keluar. Hingga hanya aku sendiri yang tersisa di kelas. Aku menghela nafas pendek, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Saat aku sudah di luar dan hendak menutup pintu, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesosok gadis tengah berlari ke arahku. Dan mungkin karena dia tidak bisa mengerem, dia menabrakku dan kami berdua terjatuh.

"Aneue!" ujarku kaget saat melihat orang yang menabrakku adalah Aneue.

"Hi-Hideyoshi!" ucapnya kaget.

"Kau, kenapa berlari?" tanyaku polos.

Begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutku, Aneue langsung menengok kebelakang, dan kembali berdiri. "Ketua dan Aiko mengejarku! Mereka akan menjadikanku 'boneka' mereka…" ucapnya dengan nada horror.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Entah inisiatif dari mana, aku langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam kelas, lalu masuk ke dalam loker.

"Hi-Hideyoshi?! A-apa yang…"

Aku mendesis menandakan dia harus diam. Dari luar terdengar suara Kirishima-san dan Kudou-san, mereka memang benar-benar mencari Aneue. Setelah yakin kalau mereka berdua sudah pergi aku dan Aneue langsung keluar dari tempat 'persembunyian' kami.

Terjadi keheningan agak panjang diantara kami, sampai dia membuka suara. "Hei… tentang yang tadi… siapa gadis itu?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku memandang Aneue dengan gugup. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Hideyoshi pada kakak kembarnya.

Yuuko mengangguk. Hideyoshi menatap kedua manik _emerald_ Yuuko dengan lembut, membuat wajah gadis manis itu bersemu merah.

"Gadis itu-"

'_Dor… dor…' _terdengar suara kembang api yang ditembakan. Tapi, kedua orang itu mengacuhkannya.

"Dia, ada di hadapanku saat ini…" ujar Hideyoshi dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

'_Deg'_ Jantung Yuuko berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, wajahnya pun sudah semerah tomat. Ada perasaan senang dan tidak percaya di hatinya.

"Hehe, candaanmu itu tidak lucu…" ucap Yuuko pada akhirnya.

Hideyoshi tertegun sejenak. Kemudian dia langsung berkata, "_I'm serious_!" ujarnya sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Yuuko.

Yuuko terdiam. Dalam hati dia senang karena Hideyoshi menyukainya. "A-aku juga menyukaimu, Hideyoshi…" ujar Yuuko lirih. Sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, Yuuko langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Hideyoshi pun kaget dengan ucapan Yuuko, kemudian dia tersenyum. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu langsung menarik tubuh kakaknya dalam pelukannya. Awalnya Yuuko kaget, tapi kemudian ia juga membalas pelukan dari adiknya.

Hideyoshi melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening kakaknya. Kedua _emerald _saling bertatapan.

"Arigatou, Yuuko-chan…" ujar Hideyoshi sambil tersenyum.

Yuuko pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Perlahan, jarak antara wajahnya dan Hideyoshi semakin menipis. Dan jarak itu terhapus ketika bibir mereka saling bertautan, melarutkan mereka dalam dunia _fantasy _masing-masing.

Sementara itu.

Di tempat lain, Akihisa dkk yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa _jawdrop_. Mutsurini dan Akihisa sudah tepar dengan tidak elitnya dihiasi darah yang mengalir. Mizuki dan Aiko hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah merah. Sedangkan Shouko yang melihat itu langsung menarik Yuuji agar mereka berciuman.

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito+Koyuki : Akhirnya selesai~

Yuuko : Lho? Dia siapa?

Hideyoshi : Entahlah, author baru mungkin.

Kaito : Iya aku adalah author baru di fandom ini, yoroshiku.

Yuuko : Kami nggak ngajak kenalan 'kok.

Hideyoshi : *nganggu* Kenapa aku jadi incest?

Koyuki : Karena kamu dan Yuuko-chan itu cocok~

Yuuko+Hideyoshi : *blush*

Kaito : Aw~ indahnya masa muda~ Anyway, ini 'kan musim dingin, kenapa ceritanya pas summer 'ya?

Yuuko : DAM!

Hideyoshi : DAM?

Yuuko : Don't ask me.

Hideyoshi : Ooo…

Koyuki : *giggling* Oh iya! HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA-SAN-TACHI~

Kaito : Mohon maaf jika ini fic new year yang parah.

* * *

**Mind to R&R?**

* * *

P.S. Saran dan kritik diterima. No flame!


End file.
